1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pointer electronic timepiece, an operating method of the pointer electronic timepiece and a control program of the pointer electronic timepiece. Specifically, it relates to a pointer electronic timepiece having a pointer other than ordinary time-indicating pointer such as chronograph pointer and alarm pointer.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, various functions such as chronograph, alarm and timer are required not only for digital electronic timepiece but also for pointer electronic timepiece (analog electronic timepiece), so that various multi-function pointer electronic timepieces have been commercialized.
Such pointer electronic timepiece has a pointer for chronograph count indication, an alarm time setting pointer and a pointer for indicating measured count value when various sensors such as altimeter are installed provided on a dedicated small window on a dial, in addition to time-indicating pointers (pointer of primary timepiece) such as hour hand, minute hand and second hand.
The respective pointers are ordinarily driven by independent step motors. For instance, when chronograph pointers, e.g. one-fifth chronograph hand (one-fifth second CG hand) and a minute chronograph hand (minute CG hand), are provided as well as time-indicating step motor, two step motors for driving respective pointers are separately provided. Further, when an alarm pointer is provided, a step motor for driving the pointer is separately provided. In the same manner, when a sensor such as an altimeter is provided, a step motor for driving the pointer is separately provided.
Among the pointers, the hour-indicating pointer is ordinarily adjusted by drawing out a winding crown to a pointer-adjusting position and rotating the winding crown.
On the other hand, position adjustment of the CG hands, alarm pointer, and sensor pointer becomes necessary in order to set initial value. Specifically, though the respective CG hands etc. return to zero-position thereof by resetting operation, the position returned by resetting may be shifted from the predetermined zero-position when the device is initialized by battery exchange etc.
In order to correct the position shift, a button is provided for every pointer driven by the respective step motors and the button corresponding to the pointer to be adjusted are operated to correct the position shift. For instance, when three step motors for respectively driving the one-fifth second CG hand, minute CG hand and alarm hand are provided as well as the ordinary time-indicating step motor, three switches (buttons) are provided as well as the winding crown and the initial position of the pointers driven by the respective step motors are corrected by operating the switches.
However, when the switches are provided for every pointer, the number of the switches is increased to prevent reduction of size and thickness reduction of the movement-holder becomes difficult and production cost increases.
Further, when the number of switches is increased, it is difficult to identify the switch corresponding to the pointer to be adjusted, thereby deteriorating operability thereof.
On the other hand, a timepiece having an alarm pointer for alarming function as well as the primary timepiece pointers has, as shown in Japanese Patent Publication No. Hei 7-104418 and publication of Japanese Patent No. 2998749, a second winding crown (winding-shaft) and a switch for operating the alarm pointer as well as a winding crown for adjusting the pi timepiece pointers.
However, when the number of the external operation member increases, the space for the operation member and switching mechanism has to be set wide, so that reduction in size and thickness of the movement-holder becomes difficult and component layout becomes restricted to make design difficult. Further, since more number of parts is required, production cost thereof can be increased.
An object of the present invention is, in a pointer electronic timepiece having alarm function, to eliminate the need for increasing the external operation member such as a winding crown, to reduce size and thickness of the movement-holder and to enhance layout freedom, thus restraining increase in cost.
Another object of the present invention is, in a pointer electronic timepiece, even when the number of the pointer is increased, to eliminate the need for increasing the number of external operation member such as a switch and to facilitate an adjusting operation.
In order to improve alarm function, the present invention uses following arrangement.
A pointer electronic timepiece according to an aspect of the present invention has: a plurality of step motors; a plurality of pointers driven by the step motors, the plurality of pointers at least including a primary timepiece pointer for indicating current time and an alarm pointer for indicating an alarm setting time; a plurality of external operation members; a current time counter for counting the current time; an alarm counter for storing the alarm setting time; an alarm beeper; and an alarm controller for controlling the alarm pointer and the alarm beeper; the external operation member including a winding crown for operating the primary timepiece pointer, the winding crown being capable of changing position thereof to at least three positions including a zero stage, a first stage and a second stage, the alarm controller switching an alarm beeping mode assigned with the alarm setting time for beeping the alarm when the current time coincides with the alarm setting time, an alarm time setting mode for setting the alarm setting time, and an alarm current time adjusting mode for adjusting the alarm pointer with the current time corresponding to the three positions of the winding crown.
According to the above arrangement, since the respective control modes of the alarm controller for operating the alarm pointers and alarm setting are switched by the winding crown for operating the primary timepiece pointers, conventional second winding crown is not necessary. Accordingly, the number of external operation member can be reduced, thereby reducing size and thickness of the movement holder, enhancing freedom in layout and reducing production cost. Especially, since the winding crown requires wider space than the other external operation member such as a switch because switching mechanism are attached, the size and thickness reduction of the movement holder can be further efficiently conducted by reducing the number of the winding crown as compared to reduction in the switch.
In the above arrangement, the zero stage of the winding crown may preferably be a position for ordinary driving, the first stage is a position for date adjustment of the primary timepiece pointer and the second stage is a position for pointer adjustment of the primary timepiece pointer, and the alarm controller may preferably be set to the alarm beeping mode when the winding crown is positioned at the zero stage, to the alarm time setting mode when the winding crown is positioned at the first stage and to the alarm current time adjusting mode when the winding crown is positioned at the second stage.
According to such arrangement, since the frequently used alarm time setting operation is conducted when the winding crown is drawn out to the first stage and the less frequent alarm current time adjusting operation is conducted when the winding crown is drawn out to the second stage, overall operability of the alarm operation can be improved.
In the pointer electronic timepiece according to the present invention, the external operation member ay preferably include at least one switch in addition to the winding crown, and, when the alarm controller is switched to the respective modes in accordance with the position of the winding crown, the alarm controller may preferably be operated in the respective modes by operating the switch.
More specifically, the alarm controller may preferably include: a winding crown position detector for detecting the position of the winding crown; a switch detector for detecting the condition of the at least one switch; and an alarm control portion for executing the operation in the respective modes based on a winding crown position information detected by the winding crown position detector and a switch condition information detected by the switch detector.
The number of the switch may be one when only the alarm function is added. However, when the timepiece has the other functions such as chronograph, two switches may preferably be provided.
Incidentally, when the switching operation in the alarm control mode is conducted by the winding crown for operating the primary timepiece pointer, the operation in the respective alarm control mode has to be distinguished from the operation of the primary timepiece etc (calendar correction and pointer adjustment of primary timepiece etc). One solution thereof is to set an operation within a predetermined time after the winding crown is moved to a predetermined step as an operation for the primary timepiece etc. and other operations after the predetermined time elapsed as an operation in the alarm control mode.
On the other hand, by providing a switch as well as the winding crown, calendar collection and pointer adjustment of primary timepiece can be conducted when the winding crown itself is rotated after moving the winding crown to a predetermined stage, and, when the operation such as pressing the switch is conducted, pointer adjustment of the alarm pointers and alarm time setting can be conducted. Accordingly, the user of the timepiece can clearly distinguish the operation in the respective alarm control mode and the operation of the primary timepiece, thereby improving operability as compared to time-distinction.
In the pointer electronic timepiece according to the present invention, the alarm controller may preferably include an alarm pointer drive controller for controlling the alarm pointer to be stopped indicating the alarm setting time in the alarm-set condition with the alarm setting time being set and to be driven in the alarm-non-set condition not in the alarm-set condition.
The pointer-drive during alarm-non-set condition may be a pointer-drive for world-time function with a time lag relative to the current time. However, the alarm pointer may preferably be driven to indicate the same time as the primary timepiece.
Specifically, the alarm pointer drive controller can control the drive of the alarm pointer so that the same time as the primary timepiece is indicated during the alarm-non-set condition.
According to the above arrangement, the user can easily recognize whether the alarm-set condition is set or not by judging whether the alarm pointer coincides with the primary timepiece or is normally driven. Especially, when the alarm pointer indicates the same time as the primary timepiece during the alarm-non-set condition, whether the alarm-set condition is established or not can be further easily recognized.
In the pointer electronic timepiece according to the present invention, the alarm controller may preferably have an alarm executor for letting the alarm beeper to beep an alarm and switching to the alarm-non-set condition when the alarm counter and the current time counter coincide in the alarm beeping mode and in the alarm-set condition having the alarm setting time being set.
According to the above arrangement, one-touch alarm function capable of beeping the alarm when the alarm time has been reached can be easily implemented.
In the pointer electronic timepiece according to the present invention, the alarm controller may preferably have an alarm switch for setting the alarm-set condition in the alarm time setting mode when the alarm setting time and the current time do not coincide and for setting the alarm-non-set condition in the alarm time setting mode when the alarm setting time and the current time coincide with each other.
Accordingly, the alarm-set and alarm-non-set conditions are not necessary to be set by operating the other switches, thereby restraining increase in the external operation member.
In the pointer electronic timepiece according to the present invention, the alarm controller may preferably have a rapid-feeder for switching a feed motion of the alarm pointer to a rapid-feed motion by a predetermined operation, the rapid-feeder suspending the rapid-feed motion of the alarm pointer by the rapid-feeder in the alarm-time setting mode and when the alarm setting time and the current time coincide with each other while rapidly feeding the alarm pointer.
According to the above arrangement, since the rapid-feeding is automatically suspended when the alarm setting time and the current time coincide only by rapid-feed operation of the alarm pointer to bring the alarm setting time and the current time into consistency in order to cancel the alarm setting, the alarm setting time and the current time can be easily brought into consistency and operability in switching to the alarm-non-set condition can be improved.
An operation method according to another aspect of the present invention is for a pointer electronic timepiece, the pointer electronic timepiece comprising: a plurality of step motors; a plurality of pointers including at least a primary timepiece pointer for indicating a current time and an alarm pointer for indicating an alarm setting time, the plurality of pointers being driven by the step motors; a current time counter for counting the current time; an alarm counter for storing the alarm setting time; an alarm beeper; an alarm controller for controlling the alarm pointer and the alarm beeper; and an external operation member, the method including the steps of; providing as the external operation member a winding crown capable of operating the primary timepiece pointer and changing position thereof to at least three positions including a zero stage, a first stage and a second stage; and switching an alarm beeping mode for beeping an alarm when the alarm setting time is set and when the current time coincides with the alarm setting time, an alarm time setting mode for setting the alarm setting time and an alarm current time adjusting mode for adjusting the alarm pointer with the current time corresponding to the three positions of the winding crown.
According to the above method, since the operation of the alarm pointer and switching between the respective control mode of the alarm controller are conducted by the winding crown for operating the primary timepiece pointer, conventional second winding crown is not necessary to be provided to the pointer electronic timepiece. Accordingly, even in the pointer electronic timepiece having alarm pointers, the number of external operation member can be reduced, so that the size and thickness of the movement holder can be reduced, layout freedom can be improved and production cost can be reduced. Especially, since the winding crown having switching mechanism requires larger space than the other external operation member such as a switch, the size and thickness of the movement-holder can be more efficiently reduced by reducing the number of the winding crown than reducing switches.
In the operation method according to the present invention, the alarm pointer may preferably be stopped while indicating the alarm setting time during the alarm-set condition having set with the alarm setting time, and the alarm pointer may preferably be driven in a predetermined manner during the alarm-non-set condition not in the alarm-set condition.
Accordingly, the user can easily recognize whether the alarm-set condition is set or not by judging whether the alarm pointer coincides with the primary timepiece or is normally driven. Especially, when the alarm pointer indicates the same time as the primary timepiece during the alarm-non-set condition, whether the alarm-set condition is established or not can be further easily recognized.
In the operation method of the present invention, when the alarm counter and the current time counter are consistent during the alarm beep mode and in alarm-set condition having set with the alarm setting time, the alarm beeper may preferably beep the alarm and the alarm-non-set condition may preferably be set.
According to the above arrangement, one-touch alarm function for beeping the alarm once when the alarm time comes can be easily achieved.
In the operating method of the present invention, the alarm-set condition may preferably be set in the alarm time setting mode when the alarm setting time and the current time do not coincide, and the alarm-non-set condition may preferably be set in the alarm time setting mode when the alarm setting time and the current time coincide with each other.
Accordingly, there is no need for operating the other switch for setting and canceling the alarm, thereby restraining increase in the external operation member.
In the operation method of the present invention, a feeding motion of the alarm pointer may preferably be switched to a rapid-feeding motion by a predetermined operation, and the rapid feeding motion of the alarm pointer may preferably be stopped when the alarm setting time and the current time coincide in the alarm time setting mode and while rapidly feeding the alarm pointer.
Accordingly, since the rapid-feed is automatically suspended when the alarm setting time and the current time coincide only by rapid-feed operation of the alarm pointer to bring the alarm setting time and the current time into consistency in order to cancel the alarm setting, the alarm setting time and the current time can be easily brought into consistency and operability for canceling the alarm setting can be improved.
A control program according to the present invention is a control program installed to a pointer electronic timepiece, the pointer electronic timepiece comprising: a plurality of step motors; a plurality of pointers at least including a primary timepiece pointer for indicating a current time and an alarm pointer for indicating an alarm setting time, the plurality of pointers being driven by the step motors; a current time counter for counting the current time; an alarm counter for storing the alarm setting time; an alarm beeper; an alarm controller for controlling the alarm pointer and the alarm beeper; and an external operation member including a winding crown capable of operating the primary timepiece pointer and changing position thereof to at least three positions of a zero stage, a first stage and a second stage, the control program executing a step for switching an alarm beeping mode for beeping an alarm when the alarm setting time is set and when the current time is consistent with the alarm setting time, an alarm time setting mode for setting the alarm setting time and an alarm current time adjusting mode for adjusting the alarm pointer with the current time corresponding to the three positions of the winding crown.
According to the control program, since the respective control modes of the alarm controller for operating the alarm pointers and alarm setting are switched by the winding crown for operating the primary timepiece pointers, conventional second winding crown is not necessary. Accordingly, the number of external operation member can be reduced, thereby reducing size and thickness of the movement holder, enhancing freedom in layout and reducing production cost. Especially, since the winding crown requires wider space than the other external operation member such as a switch because switching mechanism are attached, the size and thickness reduction of the movement holder can be further efficiently conducted by reducing the number of the winding crown as compared to reduction in the switch.
In the control program of the present invention, a step of suspending the alarm pointer while indicating the alarm setting time during the alarm-set condition having set with the alarm setting time, and the step of ordinarily driving the alarm pointer during the alarm-non-set condition not in the alarm-set condition may preferably be executed.
According to the arrangement, the user can easily recognize whether the alarm-set condition is set or not by judging whether the alarm pointer coincides with the primary timepiece or is normally driven. Especially, when the alarm pointer indicates the same time as the primary timepiece during the alarm-non-set condition, whether the alarm-set condition is established or not can be further easily recognized.
The control program according to the present invention, during the alarm beep mode and alarm-set condition having set with the alarm setting time when the alarm counter and the current tine counter are consistent, a step of letting the alarm beeper to beep the alarm and to be set to the alarm-non-set condition may preferably be executed.
According to the above arrangement, one-touch alarm function capable of beeping the alarm when the alarm-time has been reached can be easily implemented.
The control program according to the present invention, steps of setting the alarm-set condition in the alarm time setting mode when the alarm setting time and the current time do not coincide, and setting the alarm-non-set condition in the alarm time setting mode when the alarm setting time and the current time coincide may preferably be executed.
Accordingly, alarm-set and alarm-non-set conditions are not required to be set by operating the other switches, thereby restraining increase in the external operation member.
In the control program according to the present invention, steps of switching a feeding motion of the alarm pointer to a rapid-feeding motion by a predetermined operation, and stopping the rapid feeding motion of the alarm pointer when the alarm setting time and the current time coincide while rapidly feeding the alarm pointer in the alarm time setting mode may preferably be executed,
According to still another aspect of the present invention, following arrangement can be executed in order to cope with increase in the number of pointers in addition to the above-described alarm function.
A pointer electronic timepiece according to the present invention has a plurality of step motors, a plurality of external operation members and the above-described alarm function, the pointer electronic timepiece further includes; a pointer selector for selecting the pointer to be adjusted from the plurality of pointers by operating any one of the external operation members among the external operation members; and a pointer position adjuster for adjusting a position of the selected pointer by operating the other one of external operation members.
According to the present invention, since the pointer to be corrected is selected by either one of the external operation members and the position of the selected pointer is adjusted by the other external operation member, the position of the pointers can be adjusted by at least two external operation members irrespective of the number of the pointers. Accordingly, the number of the external operation member is not necessary to be increased even when the pointers are increased, thereby reducing size, thickness and production cost of the movement holder.
Further, since the position of the pointers can be adjusted by operating the two external operation members and the function of the external operation members are determined in such a manner that one of the external operation member selects the pointer and the other adjusts the selected pointer, operability thereof can be improved.
In the above arrangement, the number of the step motor may preferably be more than the number of the external operation member. In the present invention, a timepiece having, for instance, only two step motors may be used where an external operation member for driving the object to be adjusted, i.e. the step motor for driving the pointer, and another external operation member for adjusting the position of the pointer may be provided, thus equaling the number of the step motor and the external operation member. However, when the number of the step motors is more than the external operation member, CG hands, alarm pointers and a pointer for indicating measured value of a sensor such as an altimeter can be installed therein, thus obtaining a multi-function timepiece. Incidentally, when the winding crown is used as the external operation member and when the selection of step motors and the position adjustment of the pointers are conducted by the external operation member other than the winding crown such as a button, the number of step motors may preferably be more than the external operation member other than the winding crown.
In the pointer electronic timepiece according to the present invention, the pointer selector may preferably set any one of the external operation members except for the winding crown in a selection mode for selecting the pointer to be adjusted when the winding crown is drawn out to a predetermined first position, and the pointer position adjuster may preferably set the other one of external operation members except for the winding crown in a position adjusting mode for adjusting the position of the selected pointer when the winding crown is drawn out to the predetermined first position.
After drawing out the winding crown to the predetermined draw-out position, the pointer can be selected and the position can be adjusted by operating only the external operation member, thereby improving operability. Further, the other functions can be set to the external operation member when the winding crown is set to the other draw-out position, so that more functions can be given. Further, since the pointer selection and pointer adjustment functions work only when the winding crown is explicitly moved, mistaken operation can be reduced, thereby conducting an operation easy for the user to understand.
In the above arrangement, the predetermined first position for the winding crown to be drawn out may preferably be a position for adjusting a time of the primary timepiece pointer when the winding crown is rotated.
Accordingly, when the winding crown is rotated after drawing out the winding crown to the predetermined draw-out position, the time of the primary timepiece can be adjusted, and when the external operation member is operated, the position of the other pointers can be adjusted. Therefore, the draw-out position of the winding crow for position adjusting operation of the pointer can be made single, so that the user can easily memorize the position. Accordingly, operability of less frequent operation of pointer adjustment can be improved.
In the pointer electronic timepiece according to the present invention, a selected object indicator for letting the selected pointer to be adjusted by operating the external operation member to conduct a predetermined movement to indicate the selected object may preferably be provided.
The predetermined movement by the selected object indicator may preferably be a movement of the selected pointer from the current position to return to the current position. Especially, the selected object indicator may preferably rotate the pointer at least once.
The selected pointer can be easily recognized by the predetermined movement of the pointer to be adjusted such as rotation of the pointer and back and forth movement at a predetermined angle, so that the adjustment operation can be easily conducted. At this time, by returning the moved pointer to the current position, pointer other than the adjusted pointer can return to the original position thereof, so that which one of the pointers is adjusted can be easily recognized, thereby improving operability.
Further, by the one-rotation movement of the pointer, the selected pointer can be easily recognized and drive control thereof can be facilitated since it is only necessary to input a signal for rotating the pointer once in order to drive the pointer.
The pointer may be rotated more than once for indicating the selected object. However, though eminent indication is possible by increasing the number of rotation, since the movement time can be lengthened, next work may have to be waited. Accordingly, one or two rotations are preferable.
In the above arrangement, a first counter for counting an input pulse of a predetermined time standard signal corresponding to the counters; a second counter provided corresponding to the first counter; a coincidence circuit for detecting whether the counter values coincide with each other or not; and a signal generator for outputting a pulse signal corresponding to a difference of the counter value to drive the step motor and for inputting the pulse signal to the second counter, the selected object indicator rotating the pointer at least once by inputting at least one pulse to the second counter when the pointers are selected may preferably be provided.
According to the above arrangement, only one pulse of signal may be inputted to the second counter in order to rotate the selected pointer once, so that very simple structure is possible. A plurality of pulses may be inputted, though one pulse input is sufficient for one rotation. When the pointer is rotated for a plurality of times, the next pulse is inputted after completion of the previous rotation.
In the pointer electronic timepiece according to the present invention, the winding crown may preferably be drawn out to a plurality of predetermined positions, and the pointer selector may preferably include: a standard selector for selecting a first pointer to be adjusted when the winding crown is drawn out to a predetermined position; and a selection switch for sequentially selecting the other pointer to be adjusted when any one of the external operation members except for the winding crown is operated while the winding crown is drawn out to the predetermined position.
The selecting operation of the pointer can be lessened by the arrangement of selecting the first pointer to be adjusted only by drawing out the winding crown to the predetermined position. Especially, when the first object to be adjusted is the frequently adjusted alarm pointer, operability in adjusting operation can be improved.
In the pointer electronic timepiece according to the present invention, the winding crown may preferably be capable of being drawn out to a plurality of predetermined positions, and the pointer selector may preferably have a selection switch for sequentially selecting the other pointer to be adjusted when any one of the external operation members except for the winding crown is operated while the winding crown is drawn out to the predetermined position.
According to the above arrangement, since the operation of selecting the pointer to be adjusted by the first external member and the position adjustment of the selected pointer by the second external member is common, the user can easily grasp the adjusting operation.
The plurality of pointers may preferably include an alarm pointer and a chronograph pointer, and the pointer selector may preferably initially select the alarm pointer in selecting the pointer to be adjusted from the pointers.
The position of the chronograph pointer is adjusted only when the reset position thereof is shifted such as battery exchange, which is not so frequent. On the other hand, since the alarm pointers are independent of the ordinary time-indicating pointers, functions other than the alarm function such as world-time function having a time lag relative to the current time can be given thereto. Accordingly, when the position adjusting operation of the alarm pointer to the current time is conducted by the external operation members, the adjusting operation of the alarm pointer is more frequent than the adjusting operation of the CG hands. Therefore, by initially selecting the alarm pointer as the object to be adjusted when the winding crown is drawn out, the efficiency of adjusting operation can be enhanced.
An operation method according to the present invention is an operation method of a pointer electronic timepiece having a plurality of step motors, a plurality of pointers driven by the step motors and the above-described alarm function, in which the pointer to be adjusted is selected from the plurality of pointers by operating any one of the external operation members, and the position of the selected pointer is adjusted by operating the other one of the external operation members.
In the present invention, since the pointer to be adjusted is selected by either one of the external member and the other one of external members adjusts the position of the selected pointer, the position of the respective pointers can be adjusted by at least two external operation member irrespective of the number of the pointers. Accordingly, the number of the external member is not necessary to be increased, thereby reducing size, thickness and cost of the movement holder.
Further, since the position of the pointers can be adjusted by operating the two external operation members and the function of the external operation members are determined in such a manner that one of the external operation member selects the pointer and the other adjusts the selected pointer, operability thereof can be improved.
In the operation method according to the present invention, the pointer to be adjusted may preferably be selected by any one of the external operation members except for the winding crown when the winding crown is drawn out to a predetermined first position, and the position of the selected pointer may preferably be adjusted by operating the other one of the external operation members except for the winding crown.
After drawing out the winding crown to the predetermined draw-out position, the pointer can be selected and the position can be adjusted by operating only the external operation member, thereby improving operability. Further, the other functions can be set to the external operation member when the winding crown is set to the other draw-out position, so that more functions can be given. Further, since the pointer selection and pointer adjustment functions work only when the winding crown is explicitly moved, mistaken operation can be reduced, thereby conducting an operation easy for the user to understand.
In the operation method of the present invention, a predetermined movement may preferably be conducted by the pointer to be adjusted selected by operating the external operation member to indicate the selected object.
The selected pointer can be easily recognized by the predetermined movement of the pointer to be adjusted such as rotation of the pointer and back and forth movement at a predetermined angle, so that the adjustment operation can be easily conducted. At this time, by returning the moved pointer to the current position, pointer other than the adjusted pointer can return to the original position thereof, so that which one of the pointers is adjusted can be easily recognized, thereby improving operability.
A control program according to the present invention is a control program to be installed in a pointer electronic timepiece having a plurality of step motors, a plurality of pointers driven by the step motors and the above-described alarm function for adjusting the pointers, the program executing the steps of selecting the pointer to be adjusted from the plurality of pointers by operating any one of the extend operation members, and adjusting the position of the selected pointer by operating the other one of the external operation members.
According to the present invention, since the pointer to be corrected is selected by either one of the external operation members and the position of the selected pointer is adjusted by the other external operation member, the position of the pointers can be adjusted by at least two external operation members irrespective of the number of the pointers. Accordingly, the number of the external operation member is not necessary to be increased even when the pointers are increased, thereby reducing size, thickness and production cost of the movement holder.
Further, since the position of the pointers can be adjusted by operating the two external operation members and the function of the external operation members are determined in such a manner that one of the external operation member selects the pointer and the other adjusts the selected pointer, operability thereof can be improved.
Further, the above-described adjusting function can be provided as software, alteration in function is easy and action revision can be easily conducted to a timepiece already distributed to the market by re-installation of program.
In the control program of the present invention, the pointer electronic timepiece may preferably include a winding crown capable of being drawn out to a predetermined plurality of positions as at least one of the external operation member, and the program may preferably execute the steps of selecting the pointer to be adjusted by any one of the external operation members except for the winding crown when the winding crown is drawn out to a predetermined first position, and adjusting the position of the selected pointer by operating the other one of the external operation members when the winding crown is drawn out to the predetermined first position.
After drawing out the winding crown to the predetermined draw-out position, the pointer can be selected and the position can be adjusted by operating only the external operation member, thereby improving operability. Further, the other functions can be set to the external operation member when the winding crown is set to the other draw-out position, so that more functions can be given. Further, since the pointer selection and pointer adjustment functions work only when the winding crown is explicitly moved, mistaken operation can be reduced, thereby conducting an operation easy for the user to understand.
In the control program of the present invention, the step of conducting a predetermined movement by the pointer to be adjusted selected by operating the external operation member to indicate the selected object may preferably be executed.
The selected pointer can be easily recognized by the predetermined movement of the pointer to be adjusted such as rotation of the pointer and back and forth movement at a predetermined angle, so that the adjustment operation can be easily conducted. At this time, by returning the moved pointer to the current position, pointer other than the adjusted pointer can return to the original position thereof, so that which one of the pointers is adjusted can be easily recognized, thereby improving operability.